1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glow cup modular system and more particularly pertains to selectively illuminating a beverage container with an electroluminecent attachment glow cup modular system
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glowing devices of known makes and models is known in the prior art. More specifically, glowing devices of known makes and models previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating a object through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art devices do not describe a glow cup modular system that allows for selectively illuminating a beverage container with an electroluminecent attachment.
In this respect, the a glow cup modular system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively illuminating a beverage container with an electroluminecent attachment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a glow cup modular system which can be used for selectively illuminating a beverage container with an electroluminecent attachment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of glowing devices of known makes and models now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved a glow cup modular system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved glow cup modular system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a beverage container that has a cylindrical base of a predetermined diameter. Secondly the system comprises a relatively rigid exterior member that has a generally cylindrical side wall with a top edge and bottom edge. The side walls slightly tapered inwardly toward the top edge to form an upper cavity for frictionally receiving and retaining the base of the beverage container. A bottom edge has an enlarged horizontal lip extending radially away from its central axis and with downwardly facing annular groove around the lip. The exterior member further has a circular planar surface located at an intermediate height within the cylindrical body to define a lower cavity therebeneath and with the upper cavity thereabove. Thirdly, the system includes a relatively rigid interior member with an axis in common with the vertical central axis. This interior member further has a generally cylindrical side wall with a circumference less than that of the exterior member. It has a planar top surface at the top end and with a generally cylindrical recessed portion extending downward from the center of the planar top and fabricated of a deformable material. The interior member also has a bottom end having a horizontal lip with an upwardly facing annular ridge received by the annular recess of the exterior member. When the interior member is placed within the exterior member to come in contact with each other, an air tight intermediate gap is formed between the planar surface and side wall of the exterior member externally and the top surface and side wall of the interior member internally. Next the system comprises a first chemiluminescent liquid located within the intermediate. Finally the system includes a glass ampule located within the recessed portion of the interior member adapted be broken by a user upon compressing the recess portion. A second chemical luminescent liquid is provided and located within the ampule and adapted to inter mix with the first liquid and fill the intermediate gap upon breaking of the ampule. Also included is a elastermeric sleeve positioned over the lower extent of the container in contact with the exterior member to abate slippage therebetween.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow cup modular system which has all of the advantages of the prior art glowing devices of known makes and models and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow cup modular system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow cup modular system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glow cup modular system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such glow cup modular system economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow cup modular system comprising a generally rigid exterior member that has a side wall with a top edge and bottom edge to form an upper cavity for receiving and retaining a beverage container. The exterior member further has a circular planar surface located at an intermediate height. The system also includes a generally rigid interior member that has a side wall with a planar top surface at the top end and has a recessed portion extending downward from the center of the planar top and fabricated of a pliable material. The interior member also has a bottom end having a horizontal lip coupled to the horizontal lip of the exterior member whereby an air tight intermediate gap is formed between the two members.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.